1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an improved electromagnetically actuatable valve, in particular for brake systems in motor vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One valve known from European Patent Disclosure EP 1 307 369 B1 is disposed in a valve block as a switching member between a wheel brake cylinder and a fluid reservoir and serves to allow pressurized medium from the wheel brake cylinder to flow out in the direction of the fluid reservoir. For the sake of optimizing the installation space for the valve block, the inlet bore and the return bore for the pressure fluid are disposed in the valve block, and thus also in the valve, perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the valve. As a consequence, the inflow of pressure fluid from the wheel brake cylinder takes place perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the tappet element. In this known valve, the pressure fluid acts hydraulically in the same direction of operation as a compression spring that presses the tappet element in the direction of a sealing seat. It has been demonstrated that in particular the transition from the closed to the opened valve and vice versa is associated with noise, because of flow conditions. Because of the force of the pressure fluid acting hydraulically in the same direction as the compression spring, it is not possible in the known valve, with the predetermined magnetic circuit, to control the opening and closing process of the valve in a desired way in order to minimize noise production.